Luna Meets Peeves
by Luna's magic
Summary: One night Luna makes a friend for life (And possibly death.) One Shot


Luna meets Peeves.

One night during Luna's first year, Luna was wandering around the castle. During which she meets a mischievous poltergeist.

Luna was walking through the silent corridors, The chimes of the Hogwarts bells in the south tower of the castle rung out through the night.

Humming to herself she scrunched up her toes against the cold flag stone floor of the dipped stairs. Connecting one corridor to another. Dressed in nothing but her Blue and White cotton pyjamas with silver stars embroidered on them. A long silver pendent of a Moon and a Goblin hanging round her neck, with a charm bracelet made entirely of butterbeer corks on her wrist. Her hip length silvery blond hair shimmering in the moonlight. She shivered slightly against the cold January air that whipped through the castle.

Luna came to a fork in the corridor. She smiled, Then did something very odd. Well odd for anyone not called Luna Lovegood. But to her it was completely logical. She walked into the centre of the fork in the corridor which split into four corridors, closed her eyes and spun round seven times. When she finally stopped she swayed for a second then righted herself. She then took the corridor that she was facing and started walking again.

She smiled, "I've never been this way before. She murmured to herself as she took interest in a ugly green sofa that was under a window that looked out upon the forbidden forest.

She carried on walking, Past portraits, whom she smiled and waved at. Most looking startled at the sight of a student . Never mind the fact that the student was out of bed. As she turned right and past a particularly fascinating plant. She felt a tingle go over her. Her eyes turning misty. She carefully turned around as she came face to face with a mischievous looking Ghost who looked stunned that he had not been able to scare the little girl.

Luna tilted her head to one side and smiled. Looking at the Poltergeist. Who stared back, confused as to why the girl was not frighted. "Hello Sir. I am sorry to disturb you." Luna said quietly. Peeves floated backward. More confused. He had met few students since his..for want of a better word 'Materialisation.' Over a thousand year ago, who treated him nicely.  
"Hello..." He said cautiously. Eyeing Luna with suspicion.

"My names Luna, I don't sleep. I was bored and thought I'd explore a little. I am sorry if I disturbed your hauntings. I just let the flutterwings and Lintals guide me. Would you like me to leave?" She said politely.

Peeves simply shook his head, floating. Trying to work out what this girl was. Luna walked to a large window which had a small bench set into it and sat down crossing her legs.

"What is your name?" Luna asked Peeves nicely. As she looked out the window.

Peeves smiled. "Peeves the Poltergeist." He said with a flourish. Luna looked at him . "Peeves is an unusual name. Was that your name when you were alive?" Luna asked bluntly.

Peeves looked at her, and for the first time looked sad. "Peeves was never alive. Peeves Materialised when students first came here. Peeves lives here all the time Hogwarts has been here." Peeves said sadly.

Luna looked at him with great big doe eyes. "That's sad. It must be very lonely." Luna said kindly. She then thought carefully.

"Mr Peeves, if you don't mind my asking. How is it then that you have come into being?" Luna asked.

Peeves crossed his ghost like legs and simply sat floating in mid air. "Peeves has often wondered that. Peeves and Alphard has a theory that Peeves is a Manifestation from all the magics and energy of students. More students more Peeves." Peeves said softly. Playing with the tips of his genie slippers and shook his head whilst jingling the bell on his Fez. His bow tie and waist coat sparkling in the moonlight.

"Oh so that's Mr Sorting Hats name. I tried to ask him, but Professor Mcgonagal took the hat off my head before I had the chance to. I hope to speak to him again some day. He smelt soft and his magic felt nice. Mummy always said to use all of our senses with magic not just our eyes." Luna said smiling.

Peeves eyes widenend when he peeked at the little girl more closely. "Is Miss Luna a descendent of Miss Astrid Moody?" Peeves asked quietly.

Luna broke into a radiant smile. "Yes! That was my mummy" she said happily flapping her hands. "Did you know my mummy?" Luna asked.

Peeves laughed "Yes, She was always very kind to Peeves as well." Luna clapped happily. "Its nice to know someone else who knew Mummy, Daddy doesn't like to talk about her and Great-uncle Al and Daddy had a falling out so I haven't seen him since mummys funeral." Luna said sadly.

Peeves looked grief stricken. "Miss Astrid is dead?" Peeves said quietly.

Luna looked at her bracelet and played with it. "Yes. I'm sorry, I thought you knew. It was in all the papers." Luna said without looking up.

"Peeves did not know, Peeves is very saddend to here that." Peeves replied a ghostly silver tear trickled down his face.

"How did Miss Astrid die?" Peeves asked hesitantly.

Luna looked up the magical mist of her eyes replaced by a mist of tears. "Mummy was inventing a spell, but unfortunately It went awfully wrong and blew up. It badly damaged the Ministry of Magic and the British Magical Library next door...Mummy and I were together when it happened." Luna finished quietly swallowing back tears.

Peeves in that Moment floated over to her and gave a Ghostly one armed hug.

"Miss Luna, please don't be sad. Your Mum was always very Kind to Peeves, So Peeves will always look after Miss Luna. Peeves might not always be able to help but Peeves will always listen to Miss Luna." Peeves whispered seriously.

"Thank You Mr Peeves." Luna said quietly. They spent a few moments in quiet contemplation, before hearing the sound of hurried foot steps coming down the corridor.

A Bobbing light caught the girls' attention as well as Peeves. Professor Flint wick made his way round the corner.

Dressed in a Blue and Silver Check flannel Night shirt with Grey slippers holding a lantern high above his tiny frame.

Sighing with Relief and Mild irritation he caught sight of Luna sitting next to peeves.

Looking at her through gold framed glasses, Grey hair sticking up in all directions. "Luna, Thank Norse there you are. What are you doing out of bed at..." Flint wick peeked at his pocket watch "Good Grief, Three o'clock in the blessed AM?"

The little professor cried out.

Luna's eyes gained their magical mist again. "I am sorry Professor, The Nargles were keeping me awake and I decided to follow the Flutter Wings." Luna said in a sing song voice.

"Did you follow the Flutter wings also Professor?" Luna asked innocently.

Peeves looked at Luna, wondering whether she was teasing the old professor and playing up to the innocent act or whether she really was continuing the lunacy of the Moody family.

Professor Flint wick was wondering the same thing as he sighed in exasperation.

"No Miss Lovegood, I am not following the Flutterwings I was alerted by the Ravenclaws door and Head of House Pastoral Charms that a student out of bed and out of the tower after the strict curfew was imposed. Now come along with me and back to bed, It is not at all safe these days to wonder around the castle late at night by yourself." The professor said with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"If you must be out of bed at night, please stay in the safety of the common room." The professor said whilst Luna unfurled her legs beneath her and jumped down from the bench she had been sat on with Peeves.  
Luna turned to the old Poltergeist and smiled. "See you again soon Mr Peeves, I enjoyed talking to you." Luna said happily. Clearly unaware of her bizzare behaviour was having on either the Ghost or The professor. She caught hold of the professors Hand turned slightly to wave goodbye to Peeves and started walking back to Ravenclaws Tower.

Over the next Seven years, Luna enjoyed a close relationship between herself and all the ghosts of the Castle, She enjoyed taking tea with the Lady Ravenclaws. Having healthy philosophical debates with the Brother John the Friar (also known as the fat friar but Luna staunchly refused to call the Hufflepuffs ghost that deeming it to be too insulting.) Regularly consoled Sir Nicholas and enjoyed Dancing with Sir William (in nearly a thousand years The Baron never let anyone know what his true name really was, however a little girl with misty eyes managed to do it) at her 13th birthday party the Ghosts and House elves threw for her. But no Ghost, Person or House elf were ever as close to her as Mr Peeves. When she finally left, she left him a small painting of them together, and coming back every year on the 12th of January to celebrate their friendship and to tell him all of her adventures.

The End


End file.
